


Earth Angel Pt 4

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Episode Related: nightshift, Episode Related: sentineltoo, Episode related: S2p2, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Blair Sandburg and his hormones have to fight something much more unpleasant than the urge to boff Jim Ellison.<br/>This story is a sequel to Earth Angel pt 1-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel Pt 4

## Earth Angel pt 4

By K9

Author's homepage: <http://internetdump.com/users/k9/>

* * *

I'm sitting here in my 'office' at Rainier University, contemplating how the _fuck_ I got myself into this mess in the first place. 

Jim and I have been lovers for a few weeks and I _know_ I'm just digging myself deeper into the shit, but I don't know how to stop it. 

It's kinda like being in the path of a really big truck...you know it will run you down if you just stand there, but you're so mesmerized by it's sheer size and velocity that...splat! 

Yeah well...Blair Sandburg....Jim Ellison...splat. 

To keep up my pretence I've been cataloguing Jim's Sentinel abilities in a fake dissertation. Just keeping records to help me better understand him and what makes him tick. Of course, having the luck of a guy who was crushed to death by an elephant, I left it lying about and Jim read it. 

He wasn't impressed. 

He's been acting really strange for days and nothing I do seems to make him any better. I've tried talking to him, showing him that I care.....man, I even tried strawberry ice-cream flavored lube, but _nothing_ works. 

I think I'm losing him and I...I... 

Oh Blair, what have you done? 

* * *

The PD is packed, there's some kind of city-wide strike going on and every weirdo and malcontent in Cascade is in here looking for trouble, help or salvation. 

All this and there's a reptile loose in the air ducts. 

And they say that the guy downstairs has no sense of humor! 

I'm wandering through the bullpen after yet another unpleasant exchange with Jim and I hear a voice. As I turn around I almost keel over. 

"Gabe! What are you _doing_ here?" I hiss nervously. 

I should explain that Gabe is The Big Guys 'hit angel'. The trouble-shooter. Don't be fooled by his soft voice and calm exterior, the guy is a _shark_. 

"Blair, I hear you've been a bad boy?" he smiles. 

"Me?" I gasp. 

I've had a long time in which to fine tune this wide-eyed expression and this little boy lost persona. All of which is wasted on this slimy bastard of course. 

"Blair, that might work on him," Gabe gestures across the room at Jim, "But it's lost on me. Your reports are becoming fewer and more vague. The Big Guy is concerned that you're losing your objectivity. Are you Blair?" he sneers. 

I resist the urge to punch his lights out, remembering that I _am_ an angel, and that it wouldn't look good on my record. "No. I'm doing my _job_. Now why don't you go do yours? Appear to a couple of aged nuns or something. Someone who's easily impressed." 

"Blair, Blair, Blair," he shakes his head and smiles that condescending smile, "That's what the Boss likes about you, that chirpy sense of humor, and that pretty face of course. But, I'm not fooled. You're in love with this mortal and it's going to get you screwed." 

"Already have been, thank you very much," I smirk," And I'm just doing my job, sticking close to Ellison until he's okay. I never told _anyone_ I was 'in love' with them." 

Gabe gives me a sickening grin, "You don't have to. It's written all over your face," he laughs at what I know is an expression of shock and intense annoyance. 

"Why don't you go polish your wings?" I turn away, hoping that he'll just leave. 

"Oh I thought I'd hang around a while...watch you work...see for myself just how objective you are about this mortal." 

I find myself hurrying through the crowds, just wanting to get out of there. Everything is going wrong, and I'm putting all I've achieved at risk. The mission, my angel status..Jim. 

Oh Jim, please forgive me. 

That night, for the first time in weeks, I sleep alone, back in my own bed. As I lie there, going over in my mind what has happened, I feel a wetness on my cheek..... 

....but angels don't cry. 

I know then that I'm doomed. I've messed up one last time. 

* * *

I'm back at the University, trying to get my 'affairs' in order, knowing that the call to return to heaven is due at any time. I've been sad to leave before. 

I like mortals, they know how to party! 

But this time is different, this time my soul is staying on Earth. 

There's a knock at my door. I look up to see the woman I'd met at the PD the day before. She had been displaying Sentinel symptoms and I'd told her to come see me. I figured that if I could do one more good deed before I leave, it might go down in my favor with The Big Guy. 

She moves across the floor like a predator. I can't explain the feeling, but there's an almost tangible danger about her. The fact that she is stunningly beautiful only seems to add to her air of menace. 

We talk and then stroll together and when we part, she kisses me...the kiss sears into my skin like a red hot blade. 

Fuck...she's a demon! 

That rats-ass, slimy, no good, son-of-a-bitch Gabe sent the guy downstairs my standby notice. 

He's not gonna be listening to the whispers of anyone's heart again when I get _my_ hands on him. 

If I tell Jim, he'll want to help me and it will get him hurt. There's no way a mortal can protect me from a demon. 

This is my battle and I won't let Jim get in the way, I've risked _so_ much to get him this far, we've been through hell together, no way is Barbie's evil twin fucking it up now. 

When I get to the PD I find out that Alex, the devils spawn in spandex, has been indulging in a little robbery, murder and mayhem. 

Like I'm _so_ surprised. 

And Jim is on her trail. 

Oh shit. 

The only way I can help is to find the right incantation, then kick her cosmetically lifted ass back to Hades. But, I need to read up on the details, so I head back for the U. 

At this moment, I'm probably the most afraid I've ever been. Not only is she capable of screwing over on an angel and damning my soul to hell, she could hurt Jim just to spite me. 

That is _not_ an option. 

I sift through the books until I find the answer, a few words, a little angel purity and she is _toast_. 

Yeah, okay, the 'purity' thing could conceivably be a small obstacle here, but I'll wing it. 

As I walk into the loft, trying to decide what to tell Jim, I stop dead in my tracks. All my belongings are in boxes, packed up and waiting inside the door. 

The loft is cold and dark, the walls are bare again and the presence that once wrapped around me like a comforter as I walked in is gone. Jim's standing by the window, gazing out over Cascade. His body rigid, his entire demeanour that of a man devoid of feeling. 

He's telling me to leave, that he needs his space, that I'd be better off away from him. 

I can't believe what I'm hearing, the words slice through me like knives, the pain is indescribable, shattering, devastating, soul destroying. 

"But Jim.." I begin, I still don't _believe_ what he's saying. 

"Sandburg, just go," he whispers. 

"But, I love you," I plead. 

Oh ,man. I said it. 

I'm dead meat. 

Jim doesn't answer, he just stares out across the city, lost in his own torment and blissfully oblivious to mine. 

They tell you hearts don't really break. 

They lie. 

I grab my portable belongings and mumble something about picking the other things up. 

I fly from the loft. The tears are stinging my eyes, my throat has tightened until it aches and I wish I were mortal, then I'd know that someday death would take this feeling away. 

I doubt you can imagine what it's like to know you have an eternity of pain ahead. 

Somehow, I end up back at my office, though I have no idea how I get there. 

Slumped at my desk, the tears spill uncontrollably, sobs tear at my body and the feeling of sheer desperation wraps around me like a shroud. 

I'm not sure how long I sit there it feels like forever. Suddenly, the air around me changes. I feel the familiar cool breeze and sensation of peace. I look up to see The Big Guy standing at the other side of my desk. 

Oh great, just what I need. 

I leap to my feet and start to gibber. 

"Sit down, Blair. You look like hell!" He grins. 

I drop down in my seat and wait... 

"I understand that things have gotten a little complicated around here recently?" He says. 

I laugh despite myself, "You could say that," I sigh. 

"Blair, you know the rules about mortal involvement. It's forbidden for a reason. Your spirit will go on for eternity, Jim Ellison's will someday leave this earth and move on to the next level. It's the most painful thing that can happen to an angel, so we have the 'no falling in love' rule to prevent it." 

"I know. I never meant it to happen," I try to make him understand. 

"No one ever does. Of course, you have another problem too, my colleague down below has sent out a demon to claim your soul. She's very good and very clever, don't underestimate her," He says gravely, "This is not good. I _don't_ like losing one of my own. So, I've decided to make you a bargain. 

If you defeat the demon and survive, I will give you a choice. You can return to heaven with me and continue your work with no stain on your record and just a gentle ticking off. Or, you can stay here on earth with Jim Ellison.." 

I almost choke, I look up at Him and gasp, can he be _serious_? 

"...But, if you choose to stay, you give up your angel status and become a mortal again. You'll feel pain, grow old and die." 

I can't put into words the thoughts that were whirling around in my head. I knew that I really didn't deserve this choice and it was only the fact that the Big Guy was so fond of me that made this possible. 

Normal practice was to kick your ass back to heaven and give you tele-evangelists for the next hundred years. 

Man _that_ makes hell look inviting, doesn't it? 

"I must go. But realize, the challenge you face is anything but easy. Tread carefully, Blair my boy, I'd hate to see a soul as tender as yours in the other place. I'll be watching...." 

What can I say? All I have to do is defeat a demon with all hell and the devil's powers at her command to claim the next thirty years boffing Jim Ellison. 

Piece'o'cake. 

I decide to ready myself for when she makes an appearance. Despite the lifting of my spirits slightly, I still have a couple of obstacles to overcome. 

Namely, an agent of Satan and a pissed off Cascade PD officer. 

Man, Jim was going to be hard work. 

I've been studying for hours when my office door opens. I'm not totally unprepared I felt her approach. 

This was it! 

She slides across the floor like a stillettoed viper with a thousand dollar smile. 

"Hey, Blair," she smiles, "I just want you to know that I'm really sorry I have to do this. You know, I do like you," she slips a claw across my cheek, " In different circumstances, I'm sure you and I could have been...'friends'." Her tongue flicks out to moisten her lips and she's right in my face. 

"Hey! You get that breast job in hell? Or is it Beverly Hills work?" I ask, unimpressed. 

She pulls back and hisses, "Let's see how smart that mouth of yours is after a few Millennia in hell, baby," she drawls. 

"Yeah well, if the choice is hell or my head between _those_ things, 'baby', I'll take hell every time!" 

She pulls out a gun and points it at me, from somewhere, I find myself laughing. 

This whole situation is suddenly _so_ absurd. 

"I know that you're weak, Blair. I know that you're in love with a mortal," her voice is mocking, "And I can assure you that I'll have a little sport with him when I'm finished with you. So, you might see him again after all...suffering alongside you for eternity." 

I know I shouldn't do it, I should stay calm, but my temper snaps and I hurl myself at her, knocking the gun away. We roll around on the floor, clawing, struggling. 

I do something I've never done before on earth, I release my wings, they give me added strength and power, flapping in her face, swatting that smug grin off her silicone lips. 

In the back of my mind, I hear a voice urging me on, telling me that I can do it, I can win...I can do it for Jim. 

Suddenly, I feel a searing pain, from somewhere she's pulled another gun and shot me in the heart. 

I'd just like to explain that a close range shot to the heart of an angel isn't necessarily a bad thing, it just slows you down a little...oh and it hurts like a _bitch_. 

I fall back and gasp, the hot pain spreads through my body. I can already feel it healing, but it's weakened me and she's throwing all her best spells at me. The room begins to spin..I can feel myself being pulled....I try to get up, but there's no strength in my legs. 

Darkness begins to close in... 

I have a weird sensation of floating. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember the part about the spell of damnation being finished off by immersing the victim in water... 

* * *

I can sense him here. 

I try to peer through the dark, but nothing is coming into focus. 

But, he's definitely here. 

A voice like honey floats from the pitch-blackness. "Welcome Blair." 

My heart is in my mouth, dear Lord, it's all over. She won and I'm damned. 

Jim? 

Oh God, Jim! 

She's gone after him, I have to get away...JIM! 

"There's no escape, Blair, don't fight it.." the voice drawls softly. 

"Fuck you!" I yell and summon the remains of my strength into one last plea. 

"JIM...PLEASE HELP ME.." 

I can feel myself being pulled again, suddenly, I see Jim's animal spirit. 

Okay, I take back everything I said about him and I fully accept the fact that Jaguar fleas are no bigger or dumber than your average feline flea. 

He's hurtling towards me at full speed, I can't help but wonder if he's just going to run me down and sneer, 'Better or worse than the elephant?' 

He's almost upon me...Shhhhiiiittt..... 

I open my eyes and I see Jim. He's looking at me, his hands on my face, stroking my hair. Tears are pooling in his eyes. 

I cough and throw up water, the EMT's rush to my side, but all I want to do is hold onto Jim Ellison and never let him go. 

* * *

End Earth Angel pt 4.


End file.
